Colector de Almas
by Kaysachan
Summary: A veces estás tan acostumbrado al fracaso que te tomas todo a la ligera, que sucede cuando algo se te sale de las manos y pones en peligro a todo el mundo.


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Colector de Almas**

En una noche oscura, el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo rechinar las ventanas entreabiertas de la habitación, un relámpago repentino iluminó por un momento el interior del cuarto, en él se podía observar la silueta de un escuálido chico de ojos saltones y pómulos pronunciados, en su cabeza tenía una especie de cinta con dos velas encendidas, estaba absorto en un libro negro con símbolos extraños y murmuraba quedamente mientras hacía anotaciones en otra hoja, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y con la emoción a flor de piel exclamó

\- "Por fin lo encontré, después de tanto tiempo buscando, con este hechizo por fin podré deshacerme de él"

Levantó los brazos al cielo y empezó a reír maniáticamente, hasta que una tos lo hizo detenerse para poder tomar aire, su salud nunca había sido muy buena y emocionarse demasiado le pasaba factura, con mucha calma limpió la mesa del escritorio de las hojas, cuadernos y libros que tenía, de una gaveta sacó una tiza especial y dibujó un círculo con una estrella invertida, colocó el libro negro en el centro y colocó cuatro candelas en las orillas, una vez que todo estuvo preparado empezó a leer el escrito, conforme iba leyendo cada símbolo se iluminó en el papel, parecía que de cada letra emanaba una pequeña flama, como si el papel se estuviera prendiendo en fuego, al terminar de leer la frase, una ráfaga de viento apagó todas las candelas y cerró con gran estruendo la ventana, dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

El muchacho empezó a temblar, sentía un escalofrío extraño recorrerle la espalda, podía escuchar una respiración y un sonido de pasos acercándose lentamente hacia él, sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho, él siempre había jugado con este tipo de cosas, pero nunca le habían funcionado, él era un simple chiquillo bobo que soñaba con tener poderes para poder defenderse de todos aquellos que se burlaban de él, quería ser un fuerte guerrero, para que la chica más bella del salón, lo viera de la misma forma en que veía a su novio, el gran guerrero de artes marciales, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños o pesadillas se imaginó que funcionaría, pero aquí en su cuarto, en este momento, tenía la prueba de que por primera vez había logrado invocar algo, que cosa, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no era nada bueno, el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido, su respiración era cada vez más agitada e irregular, un sonido de uñas rasgando el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, sudaba frío y los dientes le castañeaban, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, el miedo lo consumió de tal forma que lanzando un grito ahogado se desmayó.

* * *

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, se encontraba Ranma con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke, estaban apoyando a las chicas de Furinkan, ya que ese día tenían un partido de softball contra la escuela de mujeres San Hebereke, como siempre Akane era la capitana del equipo y las demás chicas seguían al pie de la letra lo que ella les indicaba

\- "Que buena que es Akane" – y mirando de reojo a Ranma y codeando a Hiroshi, Daisuke continuó con voz pícara – "Y no lo digo solo por el partido, que bárbara como le quedan esos shorts, que suerte…"- no alcanzó a terminar la frase al ver a su amigo rojo de furia y tronando los dedos amenazadoramente

\- "¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo de MI prometida?" – le preguntó tomándolo del cuello

\- "Nada, amigo, sabes que me gusta molestarte, jamás miraría a tu prometida con otros ojos que no sean de amistad y cariño sincero" – decía sudando frío

-"No quiero escucharlos diciendo esas barbaridades de ella, suficiente tengo con el montón de idiotas que babean por ella, como para preocuparme también de ustedes" – le dice soltándolo

-"Vaya Ranma, no sabía que ya habías aceptado tu relación con Akane, no nos habías dicho nada" – preguntó Hiroshi mirándolo con curiosidad

-"Si, bueno es algo reciente, después de los problemas que tuvimos con la casi boda, las cosas han ido mejorando entre nosotros y con Nabiki en la universidad, ya no estamos tan vigilados como antes, nos ha dado oportunidad de acercarnos más" – les contestó con las mejillas rojas y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Akane, quién al notar la mirada del chico le sonrió y lo saludó desde lejos, él le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar en señal de suerte, los chicos se quedaron mirando la escena y empezaron a molestar a Ranma, que les lanzó una mirada enojada.

* * *

Hikaru Gosunkugi abrió los ojos asustado y se incorporó de un salto en su cama, se puso las manos en el corazón que no dejaba de latir, miró a todos lados y al observar que estaba solo en su habitación se echó a reír, todo había sido una pesadilla, lo que creyó haber invocado la noche anterior era producto de su imaginación, que iba a poder él traer un espíritu vengativo a este mundo, era simplemente ridículo, sin embargo, al poner los pies en el suelo sintió algo extraño bajo sus pies, bajó la mirada y empezó a sudar frío nuevamente, lentamente se agachó y pasó su mano por las grandes hendijas del suelo, parecían arañazos gigantes, alzó la vista hasta el escritorio y en vez de ver el gran libro negro, vio una montaña de ceniza, el libro se había quemado por completo, se pasó la mano por el cuello y sintió un pinchazo agudo que se extendía desde el cuello hasta la espalda, corrió hasta el espejo y observó con miedo como tenía un morete en forma de unos dedos enormes que se cernían alrededor de todo el cuello, como si la criatura hubiera intentado ahorcarlo.

Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de él, si no había sido un sueño, que fue lo que él había traído a la vida, tenía que actuar rápido, como pudo se vistió y se puso una bufanda para cubrirse la marca del cuello, recogió las notas que había hecho antes de leer el encantamiento y salió en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a regresar a lo que fuera esa cosa al lugar de donde había venido.

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de terminar, todo parecía indicar que el Furinkan se quedaría con el gane, había sido un partido bastante reñido, pero Akane haciendo uso de sus habilidades atléticas, había logrado impulsar varias carreras, en ese instante se acercaron Yuka y Sayuri y se sentaron a la par de los chicos

-"Que bueno ha estado el partido, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Yuka

-"Ha estado excelente, siempre es agradable ver a chicas tan lindas corriendo en pantaloncillos cortos" – decía Hiroshi con un poco de baba en los labios

-"Nunca cambias Hiro, será mejor que te comportes, no vayas a despertar al monstruo de los celos" – reía Sayuri, indicándole con la cabeza a cierto ojiazul que no apartaba la mirada de una chica de cabello azulado, luego se quedó pensativa un momento y preguntó – "Oigan, esa escuela contra la que están jugando las chicas, no es la misma donde va la hermana de Kuno"

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos, ninguno había caído en la cuenta, era muy raro que la famosa Rosa Negra no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para ir a buscar a su amado, aunque las cosas después de la boda fallida se habían calmado un poco, cada cierto tiempo la chica de leotardo aparecía para reclamar el amor de su querido Ranma-sama, como ella solía llamarlo.

-"Menos mal que la competencia no era de gimnasia" – apuntó Daisuke

-"Quizá se fue a otro país, creí escuchar a varias chicas comentando la suerte que tenía Kodachi de irse a vivir a París" – se alzó de hombros Sayuri

-"Uff, ojalá yo tuviera tanta suerte y eso fuera verdad"- dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza –

Los chicos siguieron viendo el partido y conversando animadamente, cuando de pronto un viento extraño sacudió las hojas del árbol donde estaban sentados, las que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo empezaron a arremolinarse como pequeños torbellinos y los chicos empezaron a escuchar un ruido como de ramas quebrándose por el peso de los fuertes pasos de alguien, acompañado de unos extraños murmullos ininteligibles, asustados miraron a los lados pero no pudieron observar nada, sin embargo, todos empezaron a sentir como el aire alrededor de ellos se volvía extrañamente más frío

-"¿Qué está pasando?" – murmuró Yuka mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba del brazo a Daisuke

-"No lo sé, pero ustedes también sienten algo raro ¿verdad?" – dijo Sayuri haciendo lo mismo que su amiga y jalando del brazo a Hiroshi

-"Definitivamente aquí está pasando algo extraño" – Ranma podía sentir un aura distinta a cualquiera que hubiera encontrado antes, nunca había sentido una energía tan fuerte y tan inexplicable – "Chicos, ustedes adelántense, yo voy a quedarme a investigar un poco" – les dijo mientras les indicaba con el brazo que se fueran y él se ponía de pie para mirar atentamente a todos lados y tratar de ubicar de donde provenía esa energía asfixiante que lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso

Akane estaba esperando su turno para batear, cuando a lo lejos vio como sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri salían corriendo jalando del brazo a los amigos de Ranma, preocupada volteó la vista hacia donde se encontraba su prometido y lo vio de pie mirando hacia todos lados con concentración, algo estaba pasando pero desde esa distancia no podía saber que era, de un momento a otro el ojiazul se detuvo y se puso en posición de pelea, algo extraño, ya que desde aquí no podía observar a nadie más que a él, sin embargo, de la nada le pareció ver materializarse una gran silueta oscura y acercarse lentamente por la espalda del chico de la trenza, era alta y delgada, con brazos que terminaban en unos dedos largos y afilados que parecían garras gigantes que arrastraba en el suelo cuando caminaba, volteó a ver a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestar la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía con su prometido, empezó a correr a toda velocidad en su dirección gritando

-"Ranma! Detrás de ti" –

El chico escuchó el grito y se volteó rápidamente, abrió los ojos como platos al ver la gran figura que levantaba sus enormes garras hacia él, como pudo logró esquivarlo y de un salto trató de darle una patada por la espalda, sin embargo, para su sorpresa y horror, la patada traspasó el cuerpo y él cayó al suelo dando una voltereta, por unos instantes se quedó arrodillado mirando a lo que se estaba enfrentando, no era algo natural, el rostro, si se le podía llamar así, estaba conformado por dos grandes círculos blancos que suponía eran los ojos y no tenía boca, se le hacía parecido a una ilustración que había visto en uno de los libros viejos del maestro Happosai, el cuerpo, era de una especie de humo negro que se diluía y se hacía sólido a voluntad.

La extraña figura levantó nuevamente los brazos, tomó al chico del cuello y lo levantó por los aires, el chico de la trenza trataba de soltarse por todos los medios, pero la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo la sombra sobrepasaba la suya, acercó su rostro al del joven y entonces abrió la boca, era una gran mueca de pronunciados y afilados dientes, parecía querer comerse de un solo bocado al chico, sin embargo, a lo lejos se escuchó un pequeño murmullo que hizo que la sombra soltara un fuerte grito espeluznante y se desvaneciera en el aire.

El ojiazul cayó al suelo y empezó a tratar de recuperar el aliento, Akane llegó corriendo y le colocó la cabeza en su regazo

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – le preguntó aterrorizada

-"No tengo idea, por un momento creí que no era algo real, tenía una energía muy extraña" – habló tratando de incorporarse

-"Yo, lo vi todo, apareció de repente detrás de ti y se despareció igual" – decía la chica mirando nerviosamente alrededor, temiendo que esa cosa estuviera todavía cerca

-"Creí que iba a comerme, pero escuchó un sonido y parece que le hubiera dado miedo y se desapareció" – decía ya sentado a la par de la chica

-"¿Un sonido que le dio miedo? ¿A esa cosa?" – preguntó poniéndose al fin de pie y dándole la mano al chico de la trenza

-"Si, no pude escuchar que fue, porque estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento" – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano – "Vamos, creo que tenemos que hablar con la vieja momia, ella conoce mucho acerca de estas cosas, quizá pueda decirnos que diablos me atacó" – ambos chicos miraron una vez más para asegurarse que la criatura ya no se encontraba cerca y salieron corriendo

* * *

Kodachi Kuno, la famosa rosa negra de la escuela San Hebereke, estaba sentada tranquilamente junto a sus compañeras, realmente el softball no era un deporte que le interesara, pero había decidido ir por si lograba ver a su amado, no se explicaba muy bien por qué, pero desde lo de la boda fallida, ya no tenía las mismas ganas de perseguirlo, no era que no lo amara, él era el amor de su vida, pero aun tenía grabada en su mente la mirada fría y llena de odio que le dirigió ese día, ella nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza, ni tanto dolor en su vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no la amaba, no sabía como era posible que alguien pudiera rechazarla y menos por una insípida como la chica Tendo, pero la realidad era esa, así que con toda su dignidad intacta, decidió dejar de buscarlo.

Ella no era ninguna loca como todos creían, simplemente se escondía bajo esa imagen porque era más fácil, de esa forma la gente le temía, le tenían respeto y ella aprovechaba esa ventaja, pero ya estaba cansada de tener que llevar una careta todo el tiempo, por esa razón había aceptado la propuesta de su hermano, al terminar el curso lectivo iba a mudarse a París, quien sabe, quizá ahí lograría por fin olvidar ese amor no correspondido y empezar de nuevo.

Un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos pasaron corriendo nerviosos por su lado, los escuchó decir que tenían mucho miedo, que ojalá Ranma pudiera contra "el fantasma", inmediatamente se levantó y decidió ir a investigar a que se referían esos chicos, si bien había decidido dejar de buscar a su amado, no podía permitir que algo le hiciera daño, si estaba en sus manos ayudarlo, ella lo haría, quién mejor que la rosa negra para pelear a su lado, se quitó el uniforme y quedó en su acostumbrado leotardo, sacó sus listones y salió corriendo en la dirección de donde vio venir a los chicos.

Cuando llegó al lugar no encontró a nadie, solo un montón de hojas y ramas quebradas, sin embargo, podía percibir en el ambiente una energía oscura, ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con pociones y venenos, de pronto sintió una presencia materializarse detrás de ella, los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron de forma casi automática, el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso, una especie de parálisis le impedía mover su cuerpo, escuchó un sonido rasgando el suelo y un humo denso y oscuro la envolvió, empezó a temblar de miedo, de pronto frente a sus ojos un rostro siniestro empezó a dibujarse en la sombra, unos círculos sin vida que la miraban sin expresión y una boca que se fue abriendo poco a poco de forma que antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar gritar la devoró por completo.

* * *

Gosunkugi estaba cansado, desde que salió de su casa la sensación de angustia iba en aumento, cada sombra en la calle, cada ruido que escuchaba, cada presencia alrededor suyo lo hacían temblar, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido, lo que él había provocado, según los apuntes que pudo revisar, había liberado a un come almas, una entidad demoníaca cuyo único propósito era robar el alma de las personas, debía buscar la forma de dar con ella y tratar de regresarla al otro lado, antes de que completara los pasos para quedarse en este mundo, tendría que pedir ayuda, era imposible que pudiera detener semejante ente él solo, según el libro, el come almas necesitaba apoderarse de un cuerpo y luego hacer un ritual de sacrificio utilizando partes esenciales de 4 personas diferentes, luego de concluido el ritual sería libre para robar almas a diestra y siniestra por el mundo.

Según lo poco que había podido averiguar, el come almas buscaba lugares llenos de gente joven, por esa razón había ido a dar una vuelta al parque, al mercado, a una feria en los límites de la ciudad, alzó la vista y se encontró con la imagen de la escuela Furinkan, se dio una palmada en la frente, la escuela, era muy probable que estuviera rondando por ahí, salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el come almas estaba ahí, a punto de devorar a una pobre chica, no sabía que hacer, no creía capaz de hacer nada para detenerlo, corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol y observó como el espíritu maligno abrió su gran boca y se tragó por completo a la joven, pero algo extraño sucedió, la chica se quedó unos segundos de pie y poco a poco el humo que la rodeaba se introdujo en su cuerpo, casi como si en vez de comérsela como creyó que estaba haciendo en un principio se hubiera introducido en ella.

-"Oh, no, ha completado el primer paso…" – murmuró temblando con la cara pálida y llena de sudor – "Se ha apoderado de un cuerpo, lo que sigue es el sacrificio de 4 personas…"

Con el alma en un hilo vio como el cuerpo de la chica se sacudió, empezó a mover el cuello como desentumiéndose, estiró los brazos y lanzó una risa tenebrosa

\- "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH" –

Esa risa la había escuchado antes, muchas veces, el espíritu se había apoderado de la hermana de Kuno Tatewaki, esto era malo, muy malo, la chica no era precisamente muy estable, se lamentó su estupidez, por su culpa la vida de una joven estaba prácticamente perdida y si no se daba prisa serían muchos más, la vio empezar a caminar, venía en su dirección, el terror se apoderó de él y se pegó al tronco del árbol, la chica pasó por su lado sin siquiera darle una mirada, suspiró, de algo le sirvió ser prácticamente un fantasma toda su vida, podía pasar desapercibido cuando quería, era un experto.

A pesar de que todo le temblaba y el miedo prácticamente lo tenía paralizado, decidió seguirla.

* * *

Ranma y Akane llegaron corriendo al Nekohanten, para su sorpresa el restaurante tenía un gran rótulo que decía CERRADO, preguntaron por ahí y una anciana que vivía cerca les indicó que se habían ido de viaje desde la semana anterior, pero que habían dicho que regresarían en unos días, si sus cálculos no le fallaban debían regresar el día siguiente, le agradecieron la información y decidieron irse a su casa, no estaban seguros de si lo que habían visto era cierto o solo producto de su imaginación, preferían esperar a hablar con Cologne para ver si ella les aclaraba un poco las cosas.

Llegaron al dojo Tendo un poco nerviosos, en todo el camino no se habían soltado las manos, cualquier ruido, cualquier sombra, todo los tenía con los nervios de punta, entraron y trataron de seguir su día normalmente, sin embargo, ese día entrenaron más fuerte que nunca y sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, nunca se perdieron de vista, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo siempre tenían al otro en su rango visual.

Encima del dojo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se estaban concentrando unos enormes nubarrones oscuros, dentro podían observarse sombras de diferentes tamaños, con grandes ojos y enormes dientes, y en el suelo unos gatos se acercaban a paso lento pero seguro.

* * *

El come almas no podía haber escogido mejor cuerpo, la chica de la que se había apoderado era muy fuerte y tenía los recursos necesarios, no tendría ningún problema para realizar su ritual, estaba seguro que dentro de 3 días todo estaría listo, aparte de todo era una muchacha linda, estaba seguro que no sería muy difícil atrapar a 4 muchachos fuertes, todos eran iguales, se dejarían llevar por sus instintos masculinos, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada siniestra, todo había sido tan fácil, sin embargo, la chica insistía en ir a buscar al chico de la trenza y de ojos azules con el que se había enfrentado en la tarde, no importaba, el muchacho se la debía, nadie se escapaba de sus garras, a menos que él considerara que no le sería de mucha utilidad, como el esperpento muchacho que lo había convocado, ese no le serviría pero ni para desecho.

Terminó de preparar el cuarto de los rituales, las mesas estaban dispuestas, las cadenas y los instrumentos, era increíble la facilidad con que se conseguían todo tipo de cosas en este siglo, y lo mejor, por alguna razón la chica tenía toda clase de cosas en su sótano, quizá ella era una bruja torturadora de este tiempo, cuanto mejor, su trabajo estaba prácticamente hecho, solo necesitaba ir a buscar a los sacrificios.

* * *

Gosunkugi vio como la sombra salió por una de las ventanas de la mansión y empezó a correr saltando por los tejados, quiso correr detrás de ella, pero fue inútil, era demasiado rápida y ágil, se preguntó que había pasado con la pobre de Kodachi, acaso debería entrar a ver si podía salvarla, no, no tenía caso, una vez que un come almas se apodera de tu cuerpo y mente, es casi igual a estar muerto, siguió a la criatura con la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no tenía necesidad de seguirla para saber hacia donde se dirigía, era claro que iba en dirección a esa gran nube negra y tenebrosa que se veía en el horizonte, justo donde sabía que se encontraba el dojo Tendo, era un poco gracioso en realidad, como sin importar las razones todo giraba de una u otra forma alrededor de los habitantes de esa casa, tuvieran ellos algo que ver con la locura o no.

Apretó el paso y cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver los alrededores llenos de gatos, parecía que no podía dar un paso sin encontrarse con uno, todos estaban en silencio, mirando fijamente la figura oscura que se estaba en ese momento colando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba inquieto, desde el encuentro con esa cosa en la tarde, sentía un mal presentimiento, no había querido asustar a Akane y por eso se había mostrado tranquilo cuando encontraron el Nekohanten cerrado, pero lo cierto es que se sentía nervioso, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, ni siquiera el fuerte entrenamiento que había hecho había podido calmarlo, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, porque lo que estaba rondándolos no era algo de este mundo, podía sentir el aura oscura que rodeaba esa criatura, ni con todas las técnicas de combate podría hacerle frente a eso, temía por sus amigos, por su familia, pero lo que más lo aterraba era que algo pudiera pasarle a ella.

Se levantó de su futon y se acercó a la ventana, todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, sus ojos empezaron con un tic nervioso y el cuerpo se le convirtió en piedra, afuera de la ventana lo único que podía ver eran un montón de ojos felinos, el dojo estaba completamente rodeado de gatos, el pobre chico empezó a reír frenéticamente, la razón empezó a abandonarlo totalmente, una sombra paso enfrente de su ventana y justo en ese momento los gatos soltaron un maullido agudo que hizo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco y se uniera al coro de maullidos.

* * *

Akane estaba acostada en su cama, no podía dormir, tenía toda la noche dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, lo que había sucedido la tenía con los nervios de punta, ella sabía que a Ranma le pasaba lo mismo, pero como siempre el muy macho idiota no quiso que ella se enterara, a él se le olvidaba que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero esta vez se lo dejó pasar, porque tenía mucho miedo, aquella figura que había visto atacar a su prometido estaba segura que iba a ser la causante de muchas pesadillas.

Un sonido chirriante la alertó, parecían que unas uñas afiladas estaban rascando el vidrio de su ventana, se quedó quieta, movió la cabeza y volvió los ojos hacia la fuente del escalofriante sonido, alguien estaba tratando de colarse en su cuarto, quedamente murmuró el nombre de su prometido, pronto la figura se detuvo y vio con horror como un humo oscuro empezó a colarse por las hendijas, trató de levantarse de la cama, pero la sombra fue más rápida y se colocó encima de su pecho, aterrada quiso moverse, pero lo que sea que eso fuera ejercía una presión tan grande, que su cuerpo completo se encontraba inmóvil, lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos, sentía que le faltaba el aire, el corazón le latía cada vez más aprisa y temió que no iba a soportar tanta presión.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a caer de sus ojos, se estaba preparando para morir, mentalmente le dirigió palabras de amor a su familia y al ojiazul, él se volvería loco cuando cayera en cuenta de lo que le había pasado a ella, al ver esos inexpresivos ojos acercarse cada vez más, y esa babeante boca gigante, cerró los ojos, sin embargo, un gran coro de maullidos llegó hasta sus oídos, sintió como la creatura levantaba la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la ventana, por alguna razón los maullidos le causaban una reacción.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y ella pudo mover su cabeza para mirar, ahí estaba su prometido en cuatro patas y con la espalda erguida, como un gato listo para lanzarse a pelear, miró enojado a la sombra que estaba encima de su pareja y lanzó un agudo maullido, sacó las garras y se acercó dando manotazos a la sombra, el come almas se asustó, mientras no consiguiera un cuerpo permanente para quedarse en este mundo, los gatos eran los únicos que podían mandarlo de vuelta al inframundo, eran los guardianes por excelencia, no sabía como pero aquel chico poseía el aura de un gato, escuchó con horror como una cantidad exorbitante de gatos gritaban al unísono con el de la trenza, debía actuar rápido, era mejor buscar los sacrificios en otro lado, estaba claro que este chico con alma de gato solo le sería útil cuando ya nada pudiera devolverlo al otro lado, decidió irse, ya volvería por él, se convirtió en humo y se deslizó por las hendijas de las ventanas.

Akane pudo moverse por fin, lanzó un gran suspiro, y corrió hacia la ventana para asegurarse que estaba cerrada, era algo estúpido pero necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse un poco más segura, sintió como Ranma se acercaba y se restregaba contra su pierna y maullaba mirándola preocupado, ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-"Otra vez me salvaste, ¿quién es un buen chico?" – dijo riendo más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa

-"Miauuuuu" – respondió el chico mientras se restregaba contra su mano cerrando sus ojos

Ella solo sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, se acostó y le hizo señas a su gatito personal para que se acostara con ella, él lanzó un grito feliz y se acurrucó a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, ella empezó a acariciarle el cabello metódicamente, era una forma de calmarlo a él y de calmarse ella, por alguna razón esa cosa le temía a los gatos, gracias a Dios por la fobia de Ranma, por una vez en la vida había servido de algo. Poco a poco a causa del susto y del cansancio se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hiroshi y Daisuke iban caminando a toda prisa por el parque de Nerima, se habían quedado charlando con las chicas y se les había hecho tarde, cuando iban pasando por el centro, escucharon una risa tenebrosa a sus espaldas, empezó bajito y poco a poco fue aumentando su volumen hasta volverse ensordecedora y los faroles empezaron a apagarse de uno en uno, los chicos se miraron con miedo y sin decir más empezaron a correr, las luces se iban apagando más rápido de forma que ellos siempre iban quedando en la oscuridad, cuando el último poste se apagó se detuvieron, no sabían que hacer, estaban demasiado asustados, se abrazaron mutuamente, un sonido como de cuchillos rasgando el asfalto les llegó por los costados y los dos sintieron al mismo tiempo una respiración profunda en sus cuellos, intentaron gritar pero una fuerza invisible les tapó la boca y la nariz, el miedo fue tal que ambos perdieron el conocimiento y cayeron desmayados.

Hiroshi fue el primero en abrir los ojos, confundido y sin saber a donde estaba intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, sus brazos y piernas estaban amarrados a una mesa metálica y una banda en la frente evitaba que pudiera mover su cabeza, el corazón empezó a palpitarle enloquecidamente y al mismo tiempo una máquina que estaba a un costado de donde él se encontraba, empezó a sonar fuertemente siguiendo el ritmo de sus latidos, de pronto escuchó una voz conocida que le dijo

-"Al fin despiertas, estaba empezando a preocuparme, pensé que tendría que salir a buscar otro sacrificio" – le dijo una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos grises

-"Ko..ko..ko..dachi… ¿qué está pasando? ¿porqué me tienes amarrado?" – tartamudeó el pobre chico

-"¿Kodachi?" – dijo la chica alzando una ceja – "Supongo que te refieres a la dueña original de este cuerpo, ella lamentablemente ya no existe, ahora solo estoy yo" – le dijo deteniéndose en frente del muchacho y transformando el bello rostro de la muchacha en aquel rostro oscuro y siniestro

-"¿qué… qué… qué cosa eres tu?" – preguntó con un hilo de voz el joven

-"Soy lo que soy" – dijo mientras empezaba a afilar un gran cuchillo tipo carnicero.

No tenía necesidad de hacer las cosas de esta forma, fácilmente podría utilizar sus garras y sacarle los órganos que necesitaba, pero todavía estaba débil, no hacía mucho tiempo que había cruzado del otro lado y aún le faltaba recuperar fuerzas, estaba seguro que después de terminar con este par, los últimos dos serían pan comido, aunque la verdad le encantaba ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de las víctimas, esos segundos en que los ves aferrarse a una mínima esperanza de salvarse y la desesperación cuando se dan cuenta que no hay nada que puedan hacer, era simplemente exquisito, miró al chico que temblaba y sudaba asustado y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca burlona al notar que había mojado los pantalones, los humanos si que eran un delicioso manjar, olfateó el aire y se relamió los dientes, el miedo era el alimento más sabroso.

Se acercó arrastrando el cuchillo por debajo de la mesa, cada chillido era un escalofrío en la piel del pobre muchacho, no podía más de la desesperación y el miedo, estaba seguro que si esa cosa no lo mataba, de todos modos iba a morirse de un ataque al corazón, su mente estaba completamente en shock y su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a sufrir espasmos, ya no sentía ni sus manos, ni sus pies, miró fijamente el filo del cuchillo mientras se elevaba y bajaba hasta clavarse en el centro de su pecho, lanzó un desgarrador grito que hizo eco en la sala, la criatura convertida en chica empezó a reírse diabólicamente mientras gritaba "Más, grita más, quiero oírte gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz", el pobre muchacho lanzó otro par de gritos más, mientras la creatura con las dos manos empujaba el cuchillo hasta el fondo y le abría completamente el pecho, el cuerpo de Hiroshi no soportó tanto abuso y su corazón se detuvo por completo, la chica tomó entre sus manos los intestinos y los guardó en un cofre que tenía en una mesa decorada con un mantel rojo y con un pentagrama dorado pintado.

Los desgarradores gritos de Hiroshi fueron los que despertaron a Daisuke, que se encontraba amarrado de la misma forma en otra mesa contra la pared contraria, intentó moverse y le sucedió lo mismo que a su compañero, no necesitó mucho para darse cuenta que su fin estaba cerca, a juzgar por los gritos de su amigo, a él iba a pasarle exactamente lo mismo, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas por lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo, habían estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes, casi que era lógico que terminaran sus vidas juntos, intentó calmarse pero le fue imposible, ya no tenía escapatoria, decidió que por lo menos en los últimos minutos de su vida iba a ser valiente, había escuchado a esa demente pedir enloquecida los gritos de su amigo, así que él por una única vez iba a hacer algo que nunca había sido en la vida, lo haría por Hiroshi, por más que le doliera no iba a gritar.

Kodachi, se volteó hacia la otra mesa y vio al muchacho despierto y llorando en silencio, sonrió, y tomando entre sus manos una sierra se acercó al chico, sin decir una sola palabra empezó a abrirle el pecho, esperaba que gritara pero el muchacho se mantuvo con un gesto de dolor llorando en silencio total, decidió que así no tenía nada de gracia y abrió de un solo movimiento el pecho completo, con un grito ahogado y silencioso Daisuke falleció, la chica con cara de aburrida, cogió unas pinzas y empezó a separar los órganos internos, tomó el hígado y lo colocó en otro cofre en la mesa.

Dejó a un lado los instrumentos y se relamió las manos llenas de sangre, ya solo le faltaban 2 sacrificios más y estaría listo para empezar a devorar almas.

* * *

Hikaru Gosunkugi se estaba volviendo loco, después de seguir a la sombra y verla salir disparada del dojo Tendo, la siguió hasta el parque donde la vio llevarse a dos de sus compañeros de clase, esos tontos que siempre acompañaban a Saotome, supuso que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión de los Kuno, a paso lento pero firme se dirigió hasta ahí, como pudo logró colarse al patio y empezó a husmear por las ventanas hasta que un grito espeluznante lo asustó, siguió el sonido hasta una pequeña ventana en uno de los lados más alejados de la propiedad, se asomó y lo que vio hizo que desviara la vista y vomitara en medio de unos arbustos que estaban a la par, se sintió enfermo, asqueado, culpable, lo que esa criatura les estaba haciendo a esos pobres muchachos era culpa suya, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido para jugar con cosas que no sabe, pero lo más preocupante de todo era que ya solo le faltaban 2 más para terminar el ritual y rondar libre por el mundo, las manos empezaron a temblarle y empezó a faltarle el aire, tenía que hacer algo, pero que podría hacer él, sería capaz de ir a pedirle ayuda a aquel que odiaba tanto, si, lo haría porque no era cuestión de orgullo sino del bienestar de más gente, algo tendría que poder hacer, después de todo él mismo había visto como la sombra salió disparada del dojo Tendo, ellos seguro sabrían como vencer a la criatura.

* * *

Estaba apenas amaneciendo y Mousse ya se encontraba afuera del Nekohanten barriendo, se había adelantado para limpiar antes que regresaran Shampoo y Cologne, sabía que ellas se aprovechaban de él, pero tenía la convicción de que no sería por mucho tiempo más, por fin después de tanto tiempo había empezado a notar ciertos cambios en la actitud de la peli morada para con él, si bien era cierto que aún rechazaba sus avances, ya no lo insultaba y de vez en cuando podía notar cierto brillo de celos cuando alguna clienta se le insinuaba.

Sonriendo como bobo, empezó a barrer con más energía, tanto que los anteojos se le resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, escuchó un pequeño crack y se llevó la mano a la frente, otra vez los había roto, como conocía a la perfección el lugar decidió seguir sin ir a buscar los de repuesto, de repente empezó a ver todo más nublado de lo normal, se detuvo un momento y se restregó los ojos con las mangas de su túnica, algo andaba mal, se dio cuenta que no eran sus ojos sino una fina neblina que estaba empezando a rodearlo, agarro con tanta fuerza la escoba que sus nudillos estaban blancos, escuchó como el viento acarreaba un lamento y podía escuchar como un sonido metálico se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, giró su cuerpo sobre si mismo pero no pudo distinguir nada, se alistó mentalmente para la batalla, sin embargo, nada pudo prepararlo para lo vieron sus ojos, una figura alta y negra, con grandes ojos blancos e inexpresivos, una boca gigante llena de dientes afilados, antes de poder moverse, la figura estiró su largo brazo y lo sostuvo del cuello alzándolo en el aire, él chico pato quiso luchar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, la criatura estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de poder sobre él, sabía que no podía hacer nada, sin embargo, a como pudo metió las manos dentro de sus túnica y dejo caer al suelo una pequeña daga labrada, trató inútilmente de zafarse pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desmayó.

* * *

Sasuke venía llegando a la mansión Kuno después de varios días de vacaciones, se sentía muy bien que lo reconocieran de esa forma, en tantos años de servicio sus amos nunca le habían ofrecido un premio como aquel, así que cuando el señor Tatewaki se había ido a la Universidad en Kyoto y le pidió que fuera a pasar dos semanas con él, ni siquiera lo pensó, empacó sus cosas y se marchó para allá, si bien había tenido que ayudar a su señor a limpiar y mover muebles, ordenar sus cosas, lavar la ropa y los trastes, cocinar y planchar, también había tenido la oportunidad de pasear por ese bello lugar por lo menos una vez, su señor era tan bueno, cuando llegó a la esquina de la mansión vio como una figura muy alta con silueta oscura se metía cargando a un muchacho de larga cabellera negra y túnicas chinas

\- "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿quién es o más bien qué es esa criatura? y ¿porqué venía cargando al chico del restaurante chino?, ¿será que la señorita Kodachi al fin se olvidó de Ranma Saotome?"- pensó Sasuke

Utilizando todas sus destrezas ninja ingresó a la mansión y se fue en búsqueda de la extraña silueta que vio entrar, se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta y escuchó golpes secos y metálicos, como cadenas golpeando alguna superficie de hierro, entreabrió la puerta un poco y lo que vio lo dejó helado, ahí en medio de la sala se encontraba la señorita Kodachi con mirada desquiciada atando con cadenas al muchacho chino, decidió actuar y entró rápidamente

-"¿Qué está haciendo señorita Kodachi?" – gritó mientras se acercaba para tratar de ayudar a Mousse

Antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse una sombra negra salió del cuerpo de Kodachi y con una velocidad impresionante agarró al pequeño ninja del cuello y lo tiró contra la pared, el hombrecillo quedó aturdido con el golpe, pero hizo intento por reincorporarse, sin embargo, unos largos dedos afilados lo tomaron del cuello y lo pegaron contra la pared, ahí de pie se encontraba otra de las mesas metálicas con amarres, el come almas apoyó al ninja y lo amarró con facilidad dejándolo colgado en el aire, era tan pequeño que por las amarras sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo

-"Muchas gracias hombrecillo, me has evitado la molestia de salir a buscar el sacrificio que me faltaba" – dijo mostrando su espantoso rostro

-"Sa…sa..sa..cri…fi…fi…cio" – tartamudeó derrotado

-"Ya verás a que me refiero muy pronto" – se rio

* * *

Ranma se despertó lentamente pero no abrió sus ojos, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, no pensó que lograría dormir tan bien, restregó feliz su cara contra la almohada y escuchó un leve gemido, abrió los ojos asustado y se dio cuenta que esa no era su almohada, sino los suaves y delicados senos de sus prometida, se levantó como un resorte y se encontró con la mirada traviesa de Akane, la muy pilla estaba despierta y lo miraba con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, a él se le subieron los colores y bajando la cabeza se disculpó

-"Yo, lo siento Akane, la verdad es que no sé que estoy haciendo aquí" – le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-"Ranma, no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche" – le dijo ella sentándose y tomándole las manos

-"Sinceramente lo último que recuerdo era ver por la ventana a un montón de ga…ga…ga…ga… de esos animalejos roñosos" – le dijo entrelazando sus dedos – "supongo que pasé la noche aquí convertido en gato" – murmuró avergonzado – "Siento haberte causado molestias"

-"Ranma no" – lo calló ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios – "Anoche, Ranma-gato me salvó la vida"

-"¿Qué?" – gritó. Ella le tapó nuevamente la boca con los dedos y le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-"Por una vez en la vida agradezco la estupidez de mi padre" – rio el de la trenza sin humor

-"Gracias por protegerme siempre Ranma" – dijo Akane acercándose a él y rozando tímidamente sus labios con los suyos. El ojiazul suspiró y profundizó el beso, era la primera vez que se besaban por voluntad propia y quería disfrutarlo. Ella se colgó de su cuello y él le pasó las manos por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, estaban tan absortos en lo que estaban haciendo que un grito de Kasumi avisándoles que Cologne y Shampoo habían llegado a visitarlos los asustó y se separaron rápidamente

Ambos muchachos se echaron a reír y se acercaron nuevamente, se dieron un tierno beso y tomándose de la mano salieron con rumbo al comedor.

Al entrar se encontraron con la cara desencajada de Cologne y los preocupados ojos lilas de Shampoo, se sentaron en frente de ellas y sin más preámbulo la matriarca de las amazonas procedió a contarles sobre la desaparición de Mousse

-"Y ¿están seguras que está desaparecido?" – preguntó Ranma

-"Si, nosotras encontrar esta daga tirada en la entrada de restaurante, igual que los pedazos de los lentes y una escoba partida a la mitad" – comentó Shampoo poniendo los objetos en la mesa para que todos pudieran observarlos

-"Además, el ambiente estaba llena de energía maligna, nunca en mis tantos años de existencia he sentido una presencia como esa, estoy segura que algo malo debió pasarle a ese muchacho" – dijo Cologne con cara de preocupación

Ranma y Akane entonces le contaron todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, la sombra, los sonidos, el viento, la oscuridad, los gatos, la anciana iba perdiendo color conforme los chicos iban avanzando en su relato, esto era definitivamente malo, si no actuaban pronto, no solo la vida de Mousse estaría en peligro, sino la de toda la ciudad.

Sonó el timbre y todos se quedaron confundidos por la presencia de "Beto Fetiches", como habían apodado a ese chico en Furinkan, el muchacho no perdió el tiempo, se tiró de rodillas a los pies de Ranma suplicando por ayuda, les contó todo, lo que había hecho, el ser tan maligno que había conjurado y los crímenes que ya había cometido.

-"Eres un idiota" – lo golpeó Cologne con su bastón – "¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con lo que no conoces?"

\- "Lo sé señora, no pensé que funcionaría, llevo años practicando estos conjuros y nunca habían servido" – dijo agachando la cabeza

-"Bueno, hay que movernos rápido, si lo que dice este chico es verdad, solo necesita los pulmones y el corazón de 2 víctimas más para que el ritual concluya y pueda vagar libre por el mundo, no quiero ni pensar todo lo que sería capaz de hacer una vez que se entere del dinero y el poder que tiene el cuerpo que se robó"

-"Esperen" – exclamó Akane – "¿Cómo se supone que pelearemos con esa cosa?, Ranma lo intentó ayer y no pudo ni tocarlo"

-"Bueno, tenemos algo muy especial a nuestro favor" – sonrió Cologne mirando a Shampoo y entregándole un vaso de agua fría

-"¿Qué tenemos nosotros?" – preguntó Ranma

-"A Ranma gato" – murmuró la peli morada mientras se echaba el vaso de agua encima y una pequeña gatita morada se colgaba del cuello del chico de la trenza sin soltarlo

Después de un par de minutos en los que Ranma gritó y corrió por todo el jardín del dojo, un maullido salvaje los hizo a todos salir al patio, la gatita morada se echo a correr y el ojiazul se colocó en cuatro patas para seguirla mientras le gruñía enseñándole los dientes, Akane se puso en frente del chico y lo llamó, él volteó a ver a su pareja y sonriendo camino feliz hacia ella ronroneando y restregándose contra sus piernas

-"Ahora que hacemos abuela" – preguntó Akane mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ranma-gato

-"Ahora, necesitamos que mandes a Ranma a buscar a todos los gatos que pueda y que nos sigan a la mansión de los Kuno" – explicó la anciana

Akane se arrodilló, cogió las manos del ojiazul entre las suyas y le habló bajito pidiéndole que por favor, fuera un buen chico y fuera a reunir a todos los amigos que pudiera y que la siguiera, él muchacho se le quedó viendo por largos segundos a los ojos, meneó la cabeza como si hubiera entendido el mensaje y lamiendo el cachete de la ojiavellana salió corriendo por los tejados

-"Solo espero que me haya entendido" – murmuró mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla

-"Te sorprendería saber todo lo que puede comprender en ese estado niña" – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa – "No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a la mansión de los Kuno"

* * *

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

El pequeño grupo llegó a la mansión justo cuando un fuerte grito lleno de dolor llenó el ambiente, todos se volvieron a ver impactados, por un momento se quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer, ese lamento había sido tan desgarrador que todos y cada uno de ellos lo sintieron como un pinchazo al corazón.

Una sombra oscura rodeaba toda la propiedad y los gritos cada vez se hacían más intensos, Shampoo que se mantenía aun como una gatita morada erizó su espalda y comenzó a gruñir como loca, mientras que Cologne se concentraba para leer el aura de los que se encontraban adentro de la mansión.

-"Me temo, que solo Mousse está vivo ahí dentro, y no sé por cuánto tiempo más" – murmuró la anciana con la cara desencajada, la gatita morada gruñó más fuerte, deseaba salir corriendo pero sabía que debía esperar a que llegara la caballería

-"Cuando venga Ranma con los gatos, ¿Qué debemos hacer abuela?" – preguntó Akane mirando nerviosa a todos lados

-"Ustedes déjenmelo a mi y a este mequetrefe" – dijo señalando a Gosunkugi – "Asumo que trajiste el conjuro que hiciste para traer a ese demonio a la vida"

-"Si, señora aquí está" – sacó de su bolso el escrito y se lo pasó a Cologne

-"Bien, llegado el momento, trataremos de protegerte mientras tu te colocarás al frente del altar y leerás en voz alta lo que tienes escrito ahí" – se lo devuelve

-"Pero…¿no lo hará usted?" – preguntó temblando

-"No, debe ser hecho por la misma persona que lo trajo del otro lado" – dijo la anciana cansadamente

Un murmullo lejano se escuchó a lo lejos acompañado de una nube de polvo, cuando estuvo más cerca se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Ranma corriendo en cuatro patas, gruñendo y maullando y detrás de él un centenar de gatos de todos colores y tamaños

Cuando estuvieron más cerca todos los gatos incluyendo a Shampoo se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta y a punta de arañazos y de golpes de cuerpo lograron abrirla, se escuchó otro grito, pero este a diferencia de los otros era femenino, los gatos entraron como fieras y empezaron a morder y arañar todo lo que encontraron a su paso, la sombra salió del cuerpo de la chica y se mantuvo suspendida en el aire, mientras una gran cantidad de gatos intentaban brincar para alcanzarlo.

-"Hazlo ahora chico" – gritó la anciana al flaco muchacho

Él se acercó a la mesa con los cofres de los órganos y empezó a recitar nuevamente aquellas fatídicas palabras, las cuales al igual que la noche anterior se encendieron una a una, hasta que parecían lanzar pequeñas llamas que quemaban el papel, contrario a lo que había sucedido la otra vez, una vez que el fuego consumió el escrito una especie de portal se abrió por unos segundos y se tragó a la criatura come almas, una vez cumplido su propósito se desapareció también. El muchacho del conjuro cayó desmayado una vez más encima de la mesa.

Akane y Cologne se dirigieron a la mesa donde Mousse se encontraba amarrado y se encontraron con la pequeña gatita morada con lágrimas en los ojos y lamiendo amorosamente la cara del muchacho chino, la anciana se acercó temerosa y le buscó el pulso, suspirando aliviada volteó a ver a Akane y sonrió débilmente. Sacó de su túnica un celular y llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía, iba a ser muy difícil explicar la desgracia que había ocurrido en esta casa, miró con pesar los cuerpos desmembrados de dos jóvenes, del pequeño hombrecillo ninja y el de la muchacha loca de la gimnasia, ninguno se merecía terminar de esa forma tan horrible.

La muchacha del cabello azulado llamó a su prometido a su lado y éste se acercó a sus piernas ronroneando, ella se agachó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas llorando, iba a ser muy difícil poder superar el miedo de estos días, sabía que conciliar el sueño iba a ser prácticamente imposible, cada ruido, cada sombra, cada murmullo del viento le iban a recordar a ese ser maligno. Y sus amigos, esos que habían sufrido la peor y más tortuosas de las muertes, era demasiado.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de sirenas y se pusieron de pie, todavía faltaba una parte difícil y dolorosa, tratar de explicar lo que había sucedido.

**Dos años después**

En un cuarto pequeño, se puede observar a través de los barrotes a un escuálido chico de ojos saltones y pómulos pronunciados, tiene en su cabeza una especie de cinta con dos velas encendidas, está leyendo absorto un libro negro con símbolos extraños, mientras murmura quedamente y hace anotaciones en otra hoja.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, un muchacho alto de cabello negro atado en una trenza y una chica de cabello corto azulado se ven entrando a un restaurante chino, agarrados de las manos, al verlos llegar la mesera los atiende con una sonrisa y los hace pasar a una mesa especial, donde se encuentran un chico de colmillo con una bandana y una joven con larga cabellera castaña y una espátula en la espalda, después de un rato aparece un muchacho alto con túnica y lentes graciosos siendo ayudado por la misma mesera de cabello morado, que luego de dejarlo en su silla, le besa la mejilla y se sienta a su lado, todos comienzan a conversar y a reír como los grandes amigos que son.

Una ráfaga de viento helado entra al restaurante y cierra todas las ventanas de golpe, los amigos se miran nerviosos mientras un pequeño gatito, que es la mascota del restaurante, eriza la espalda y empieza a gruñir hacia la puerta…

**Fin**

El mes pasado me animé a entrar a esto de los retos y decidí que cada mes si me venía una idea concreta me animaría a participar, no estaba muy segura de este porque a pesar de que me encantan las películas de horror, no es mi estilo para escribir, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Nuevamente pido disculpas porque aparentemente me encanta vivir al filo y otra vez lo hice en los últimos días así que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo y editarlo.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
